A What If Fic
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, what happens if the pod squad had waited for Tess to hatch? Would things be any different? What if Nasaedo hadn't found them till later?
1. Chapter 1

**A What If Fic**

By LilMouse of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by LilMouse, who does not own Roswell.

What if Max, Isabel, and Michael waited for Tess to hatch?

Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess were at the Crashdown. Everyday after school they would all go to the Crashdown so, Max could get a glimpse of his precious Liz Parker. He was always too nervous to talk to her though. He just worshipped from afar.

None of them remembered exactly where they came from or why they were on Earth. So, they just hid in Roswell and acted like any other human being.

Liz walked over to their table placing their orders in front of them. "Ok, I got two Will Smiths, an alien blast, and one yogurt with extra sugar. Can I get you anything else"? Liz asked. "No" they all answered. Max continued to smile and stare at Liz while she walked away. Isabel and Tess rolled their eyes. Everyday they had to come and watch Max drool over Liz. It was enough to make you want to puke.

A huge commotion was heard in the corner of the restaurant. "I want the money now"! a man screamed pulling out a gun and firing it towards the other end of the restaurant. "Liz"! Maria DeLuca screamed in horror.

Max looked at Liz who was laying on the floor. "Tess, mindwarp everyone while I go heal Liz" Max ordered. "Max, there's too many people for me to mindwarp" Tess answered. "So, only mindwarp some of them. Just do it now" Max said before running over to Liz.

Tess closed her eyes and concentrated. She entered as many people's mind's as possible. Max bent over Liz opening her waitress uniform. Blood was pouring out of her body. "Liz, you have to look at me". Liz weakly opened her eyes and looked at Max. Placing his hand over the gun shot wound they instantly connected. When Max picked his hand up from Liz's stomach the wound was gone. It was like she never got shot at all. 

"Maxwell, we have to leave" Michael said pulling his friend away. "I'll explain everything later. Please don't say anything" Max said before running out of the Crashdown. Maria walked over to Liz and asked "Are you okay"? Liz had a confused look on her face. "I think so" she answered. Liz was curious to know what Max Evans did to her. How was she suppose to lie if she didn't even know what happened.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were in the New Mexico desert. At this moment they had to be somewhere they felt comfortable, a place where no one could find them. All of them sat in silence thinking about what Max just did. "How many people did you mindwarp"? Max asked breaking the silence. "Only about 10 people" Tess answered disappointed in herself. "10! That's less than half the people who were in the restaurant" Michael exploded. "That's better than nothing. What would've happened if I hadn't been there"? Tess shouted back at her brother. Isabel sighed in frustration. "What we have to do is figure out what to tell Liz" Isabel said. Michael, Tess, and Isabel looked at Max for guidance. As if he knew what to do. "Maybe we should tell Liz the truth" Max suggested. "Maxwell, what happens if Liz tells her friend Maria about us? Or worse she tells someone in the government and we all end up being experimented on" Michael said. Max didn't want to think of the ever happening. "Liz isn't like that. She's different" Max answered back. "Yea, sure. When you tell her she won't be scared at all. In fact she'll be thrilled" Michael said sarcastically. Max rolled his eyes at Michael's comment. "Max, what happened to that rule you made? Don't tell anyone. Now you're going to tell Liz everything after we've been able to hide without anyone knowing our secret" Tess said. "Well, what else can I do? I can't avoid her. It's only a matter of time before she asks me questions" Max said. "Why don't we just kill her" Isabel said. Tess giggled at Isabel's suggestion. Max gave them both a cold glare. "Maxwell, it's 3 against one. You're not telling Liz" Michael said. Max sighed. He didn't see why they were so afraid to tell Liz. She was different. They could trust her more than anyone. "None of you can understand this but, I've wanted to tell Liz about me for the past 10 years. I don't care what any of you say. I'm telling her the truth" Max said.

Michael walked away in frustration. No matter what Max said Liz couldn't be trusted. It was only a matter of time before she told someone and they'd be put to death.

Liz was in the Crashdown thinking about Max. What did he do to her? One minute she was near death. She could literally feel her life slipping away. Then the next minute she opens her eyes and Max is bending over her. Somehow he repaired the wound made by the bullet.

The paramedics were still in the restaurant making sure everyone was alright. There were no injuries. Liz refused to be checked out by them. She kept telling everyone she just hid because she was so scared. She told them when she fell she accidentally broke ketchup. 

The bell to the front entrance rang. Liz looked to see who was entering the restaurant. Sheriff Valenti walked in taking off his sunglasses. "Sheriff" Deputy Hanson said rushing over to him. Liz strained to hear what they were saying to each other.

Sheriff Valenti walked over to Liz. "Ms. Parker, I have some questions to ask you". Liz nodded her head. "Can you tell me what happened here" ? Valenti asked. "Well, um...I was standing over there" Liz said pointing to the corner of the restaurant. "And...I really don't remember what happened, Sheriff". "Can you try to remember. It's very important that I know what happened". Liz nodded again. It was very clear she wouldn't be able to stall until she was able to talk with Max. "Ok, um...I was standing over there and...when the gun went off I...I hid" Liz explained. Jim nodded his head. "Some people said they saw her get shot. They said a boy about her age went up to her and brought her back to life" Hanson said. "Really? Ms. Parker, how do you explain that"? Valenti asked. "I didn't get shot, Sheriff. I hid when the gun went off. No boy came up to me" Liz lied. Hopefully they would believe her. "Thank you, Ms. Parker. We'll ask you more questions later" Valenti said leaving Liz.

As Valenti was walking away Hanson rushed up to him. "She's lying, sir. Some people said she got shot" Hanson insisted. "I know she's lying. I want to know why though. We'll continue to interview people. Go get some more statements" Valenti ordered. "I'm right on it, sir" Hanson said walking away.

Valenti was about to walk out of the Crashdown when he noticed a table in the corner of the restaurant. Jim walked over to the table. There were a bunch of tobasco bottles and packets of sugar on it. Valenti looked back at Liz. She was looking at her uniform, sticking a finger through a hole. There was more to this story and he was determined to find out what really happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was in her bio class waiting for Max to come. She stayed up all night thinking of logical explanations that would help her to figure out how Max saved her. Something with scientific facts. But, she couldn't come up with an explanation. There was no way to explain what Max did to her. Max walked into the classroom making no eye contact with anyone. "Mr. Evans, why are you late"? the teacher asked. "I had to get something from another teacher" Max answered. The teacher nodded her head accepting Max's excuse. Max was a good student and teachers let him get away with anything. "Um...Max, we need to talk. After class can we do somewhere"? Liz asked. "Sure" Max answered.

Throughout the period Max and Liz were silent. They both acted like everything was normal. It was just another day at school. Once the period was over Max and Liz gathered all their books and left the bio room. Liz dragged Max down the hall. As Max and Liz were walking he spotted Tess, Iz, and Michael giving him looks. They knew he was going to tell Liz everything about them but, didn't bother to stop him. If Max wanted to ruin their lives it would be all his fault. He would be the one responsible and couldn't blame them for anything that happened.

Max and Liz entered the music room. Liz put all her books down. Taking a deep sigh she began to talk. "Ok, Max, I've stayed up all night trying to figure out what happened". Liz started picking up her shirt revealing a silver hand print on her stomach. Max couldn't do anything but, stare at it. "What are you, Max" Liz demanded. "Well, you probably won't believe me but, I'll tell you anyway". Max paused for a moment.

"I'm an alien. Michael, Isabel, and Tess are also aliens". Liz had no expression at all. She didn't look scared, nervous, her face was blank. "An alien" Liz repeated. "You expect me to believe that" Liz said. "No, I didn't think you would believe me" Max answered.

Liz thought for a while about what Max told her. "So, how did you bring me back to life"? Liz questioned. "Well, all of us have a special power. I can heal" Max explained. Liz nodded her head. She was actually starting to believe Max. Even if it did sound fake there was something that made her trust him. "Does anyone else know about this"? Liz asked. "No, we never tell anyone. We sort of think our lives depend on it" Max said. "Why did you save me then? You risked your secret getting out" Liz said. "It was you". Liz smiled at Max's comment. She liked how he paid attention to her. She never really noticed Max before but, now that she was talking to him and really looking he was kind of cute. Liz liked the idea of being someone's "center of the universe".

Liz concentrated on her questions again. She wouldn't think about Max's comment. At least not until later. "Do you know why you're here"? Liz asked. "No, we don't know anything. Just that we're different and have to hide from everyone" Max answered. "I just want to know one more thing. At least for now. It's probably not even important but, I'm just curious. Where were you born"? Liz felt silly and stupid for asking it.

"We came out of these pods. We think we were in the crash of 47'. When we came out we looked like six year olds. Anyway, when I was born Isabel and Michael were already out. Tess was still in her pod. We couldn't talk but, somehow we could communicate. Michael wanted to leave but, I wanted to stay and wait for Tess. So, we did. I don't know how long we waited. Maybe a day maybe two. Finally she came out and we all left. For a while we wondered around the desert waiting for someone to find us. After a few hours we saw headlights. Isabel grabbed my hand so, we could be seen. I held out my hand for Tess but, I thinks he was too scared to take it. I begged her to take my hand and she was going to. Michael ran away and she ran after him. Me and Isabel didn't' t see them again for 2 years. Every night I would hear Isabel crying. Sometimes I would cry too". Max explained. "You wanted to go home" Liz said. "Not only that but, I missed Michael and Tess. I was worried about them" Max said. "So, how did you finally meet them again"? Liz questioned. She was really interested in Max's story.

"When me and Iz went to school Michael was in my class. I immediately knew who he was. I admitted to him that I was an alien. He then introduced me and Iz to his sister, Tess. He told us she was also an alien. After that we were inseparable" Max explained. "Liz, you  
can't tell anyone what I told you in this room. Not Maria, not Alex, not your parents, and most of all the sheriff. You don't know what would happen to us if you do" Max warned. Liz nodded her head in agreement. "I promise" she said.

-

-

-

It was late at night and Max was walking around the town. He wanted to talk to someone about him telling Liz what he really was. Isabel wouldn't talk to him and Michael would probably punch him so, he decided to talk to Tess. She usually gave him support and advice whenever he needed it. Max walked through the trailer park until he got to the one Tess lived in. Max felt bad that she and Michael had to live here. If they'd only taken his hand they wouldn't have to live in such a dump, and they wouldn't have Hank as a foster father.

Max saw Tess through her bedroom window sleeping. He decided to knock anyway.  
Tess heard someone knock on her window. She opened her eyes and saw Max standing outside. A smile spread across her face and she ran over to open the window. "Hey, Max" she said. "Hey, can I talk to you about something"? Max asked. Tess nodded her head. Max climbed through the window and sat on her bed. Tess closed her bedroom door so, Hank and Michael wouldn't know Max was with her. Tess sat besides Max waiting for him to speak.

"I told Liz today about us" Max said. "I kinda figured that when I saw you walking down the hall with her. Did she freak out"? Tess asked. "No, she asked a lot of questions. Liz promised she wouldn't say anything so, I think we can trust her" Max said. Tess gave Max a look. Was he really that naive? "Max, just because someone promises something doesn't mean they're going to keep it". Max had to admit that he didn't think Liz would be able to keep the secret for long. Yes, she was responsible and trustworthy but, with a friend like Maria it was only a matter of time before the secret got out. 

"Michael, Isabel, and I are going to look for the pod chamber tomorrow. Do you want to come"? Tess asked. "I'm going to the Crashdown tomorrow. I want to see Liz" Max answered. Tess looked at Max. What he just said made her so angry. How could he want to spend time with a human rather than looking for the place he was born? How was Liz more important than finding out about their alien background? "Max, I'm going back to bed. Can you leave"? Tess sounded like she was ordering Max to get out. "Are you mad"? Max asked. "No" Tess answered but, the tone in her voice made her answer unbelievable.

Max climbed out of Tess's room. Isabel and Michael were already mad at him. He didn't want to make Tess more upset. "I'll see you tomorrow" Max said hoping Tess would respond. Unfortunately she didn't. Tess didn't even bother to look at him. Max walked away from the trailer. He had no idea what he did or said that made her angry.

Tess sat in her bed thinking about what made Liz Parker so special. Why did Max have to love her for? Tess loved Max more than anything but, she never told anyone not even Isabel. She loved him ever since coming out of her pod. Maybe even before that. Unfortunately he only liked her as a friend. Tess closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want Hank coming in and yelling at her for crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Tess were in class. Tess was still upset with Max. She even felt a little jealous that Liz was going to spend time with Max. Tess would try very hard not to let it bother her though.  
There was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher went to answer it. Sheriff Valenti was outside. He started whispering something in the teachers ear. Tess and Max exchanged a worried look. Tess's first thought was that Liz told the Sheriff what she, Max, Michael, and Isabel were and he was going to take them away and perform experiments on them. "Tess and Max, Sheriff Valenti would like to ask you some questions" the teacher announced. The whole class looked at them while leaving the classroom. When Max and Tess walked out of the classroom they saw Michael and Isabel outside in the hall. 

Valenti started walking towards the lobby and Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess followed. Valenti escorted them to his police car. He didn't say one word. His face had no sign of emotion. Tess was starting to freak out. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess squeezed into the back seat of the police car.  
Half way through the ride Max's curiosity was starting to make him wonder where the Sheriff was taken them. Why did he want to talk to them? "Sheriff, are we in trouble"? Max asked. Jim didn't answer, he didn't even glance at them.

The Sheriff pulled into the police stations parking lot. After letting Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Max out of the car, he led them into the station. Finally after the long ride Valenti spoke. "Tess, I would like to ask you some questions. Max, Michael, and Isabel, you can wait here and then I'll ask you all questions".  
Max, Michael, and Iz sat down while Valenti walked into his office. Tess reluctantly followed. She was scared about what he was going to ask. "Ms Guerin, can you please sit down" the sheriff said. Tess sat down trying to look as comfortable as possible. Inside she was shaking. Jim pulled out a couple of files and looked over them.

Michael, Max, and Isabel were sitting outside. "What do you think he's asking her"? Michael asked, tapping his foot on the ground. "I don't know" Max answered. Michael started tapping his foot even more. "I wish I had some kind of power so, I can know what they're saying" Michael commented. Max just nodded his head.

"Ok, Ms Guerin, were you at the Crashdown the day of the shooting, and if you were there who were you with"? Valenti asked. Tess thought that was the stupidest question. Valenti already knew she was there. Why should she have to answer? Tess sighed "I was there with Max, Michael, and Isabel" Tess answered. "What happened when the gun went off"? Valenti asked. "Well, I really don't remember. I was really scared and tried to forget" Tess answered. "Any little thing you remember can help" Jim said. There was no way he was letting Tess leave without her explaining what happened once the gun went off. "Ok, well, the gun went off and as soon as that happened Michael, Max, Isabel, and I ran out of the Crashdown" Tess explained. "Why did you run"? Valenti questioned. Tess rolled her eyes. "A gun went off. I was scared. My first instinct was to get out of there" Tess answered. She was less nervous now. In fact she was confident in her answers. Maybe Valenti even believed her. "Ok, Ms Guerin, that's all the questions I have for now. I may ask you to come back though". Tess nodded her head. As she was about to leave his office Valenti said "Oh, Ms Geurin, send Isabel in". 

Tess walked over to Isabel and said "He wants to talk with you". Isabel had a frightened look on her face. Slowly she walked into Valenti's office. She felt like she was walking to her death. 

Tess sat down besides Max. She was relieved that Valenti wasn't asking her questions anymore. At least for now. "What did he ask you"? Max questioned. "He asked if I was at the Crashdown the day of the shooting and who I was with. So, I told him the truth. Then he asked what happened after the gun went off and I said we all ran out of the Crashdown". Max nodded his head. "Ok, that's what we'll all say. I hope Iz doesn't say something else".

"Ms Evans, you were at the Crashdown the day of the shooting right"? "Yes, I was with Max, Tess, and Michael" Isabel answered. She started biting her nails. "Can you tell me what happened once the gun went off"? Valenti asked. "Um, we all hid under the table" Isabel said. Jim gave Isabel a suspicious look. "No, wait, we ran out" Isabel said. She knew she just messed up and anything Tess said or Max, and Michael would say Valenti wouldn't believe. Jim smiled "Thank you, Ms Evans. I have no more questions for you. You can tell Michael to come in" Valenti ordered.

Isabel walked out feeling like a complete idiot. "Michael, he wants to see you". Michael walked into the office completely confident. He already knew what he was going to say. Isabel sat down. "So"? Tess asked. Isabel looked upset. "I think I screwed up" she answered. "How"? Max questioned. "First I told him we hid under the table, then I told him we ran out" Isabel answered. "$h!t" Max said. "I'm sorry I messed up. I wasn't sure what Tess told him". Isabel's eyes began to tear. "Don't worry, Iz. The Sheriff doesn't know exactly what happened. Everything will be fine" Tess reassured. Isabel gave a slight smile. Tess made her feel a lot better.

"Mr Guerin, can you tell me what you did when the gun went off" Jim said. "I ran out of the Crashdown" Michael answered. "Did you see anyone get shot"? Valenti asked. "Nope" Michael said shaking his head. Valenti grinned. "Ok, Mr Guerin, I'd like to talk with Max now". Michael got up from his seat and left the office. That wasn't bad at all. Two questions and he didn't even have to think of an answer. He was a bit surprised that the Sheriff didn't ask him more questions. He actually would've liked to answer more.

Michael walked over to Max and said "It's you turn". As Max was walking into the Sheriff's office, Michael sat down besides Isabel. "So, what did you tell him"? Michael asked. "My story was different from the three of you. I feel so stupid right now" Isabel said. Michael put his arm around Isabel comforting her. "It's ok, Iz" Michael said.

"Mr Evans, what happened when the gun went off"? Jim asked. He was waiting for Max to say the wrong thing. "I ran out of the Crashdown" Max answered. Valenti smirked. "That's funny, Mr Evans because in my reports some people said that you went up to Liz Parker and somehow brought her back to life. But, other's said they didn't see anything at all. How do you explain that"? Valenti asked. "I don't know. Once the gun went off I ran out of the restaurant" Max answered. He tried to sound as believable as possible. "Your sister, Isabel told me you hid but, then she said you all ran out" Valenti said. "At first we all hid cause of coarse we didn't want to get hit. But, once the men who fired the gun left we all ran out" Max answered.

Valenti was confused. Their stories didn't seem right but, there was no way he would be able to find out the truth. At least not by talking to Max. "Ok, Mr Evans, you can leave" the Sheriff said.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess walked out of the police station. "Do you think he believed you"? Tess asked. "I think he did" Max answered. Michael, Tess and Iz sighed in relief. Hopefully the Sheriff wouldn't ask them anymore questions. "I have to meet Liz now. I'll see you later" Max said leaving Michael, Isabel and Tess behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was in the Crashdown waiting for Max. He was suppose to meet her a while ago but, he never showed up. Liz was worried that something terrible happened to him. "Hey Lizzie, who you waiting for"? Maria asked sneaking up behind Liz. "Oh, I'm waiting for Max" Liz answered. Maria seemed confused. "Max Evans? Since when did you talk to him"? Maria asked. "Well, I started talking to him a couple of days ago. Ever since the shooting here I thought that I should make more friends. He's really nice" Liz commented. Maria gave a suspicious look. She didn't believe one word Liz said. Maria pulled out the newspaper behind her back and said "Liz, I don't believe that all of a sudden you want to be Max Evans friend. You never use to pay attention to him". Maria put the newspaper in front of Liz. so, she can read it. On the front page it said "A waitress at the Crashdown Cafe' gets shot, and mysteriously comes back to life". Liz looked at Maria innocently. "Liz, you better tell me the truth or I will find out what's happening. I know something isn't right" Maria warned.

Liz got up from the booth and dragged Maria to the back room. "If I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell anyone" Liz said. Maria nodded her head in agreement. "I did get shot. Max Evans healed me. He's an alien and so is his sister and their friends Tess and Michael" Liz explained. Maria looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. "Ok, Liz, when you want to tell me the real story just give me a call". Maria walked out of the back room and Liz followed. She had to come up with a more believable story.

Max entered the Crashdown. As soon as Maria saw him she turned to Liz and said "Look Lizzie, it's an alien". Liz was so embarrassed. Now she was going to have to tell Max what happened. Max gave Liz a confused looked. "Max, I have to tell you something upstairs" Liz said.

Max followed Liz to her room. Once the door was closed Max asked "Why did Maria call me an alien? You didn't tell her did you"? Liz looked guilty. "Yes, I did tell her but, she didn't believe me. She knew something was wrong and if I didn't tell her who knows what she would've done" Liz said. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't believe the alien story. The point is you promised you wouldn't tell anyone but, you still told Maria. What would've happened if she believed you? Another person would've known". Max started to leave. "Where are you going"? Liz questioned. "I need to talk to someone I trust" Max said leaving Liz's room.

Max walked to the trailer park. He wanted to talk to Tess about what just happened. He needed her more than ever at this moment. Max knocked on the door. After a few seconds Michael answered. "What are you doing here, Maxwell"? "I came to see Tess. I need to talk to her" Max explained. "She isn't here. She's at your house with Izzy". Max started walking away when Michael asked "What did you want to talk to her about"? "It's not important". Before Michael could ask anymore questions Max left the trailer park.

Max walked into his house and ran up the stairs to Isabel's room. Max knocked on the door. He could hear a bunch of giggling inside. "Come in" Isabel shouted. Max walked into Isabel's room. She and Tess were trying on dresses for the dance coming up. Isabel had on a black dress. It was plain, no sleeves, and it was a velvet material. Tess was wearing a purple satin dress, with spaghetti straps. Max's jaw almost dropped at the sight of Tess. He never really noticed how beautiful she was.

"What is it, Max"? Isabel asked. "I need to talk to Tess" Max answered. "Well, whatever you have to say to Tess you can say to me" Isabel answered. Max really didn't want to tell Isabel or Michael about almost finding out what they were. Michael and Iz weren't as understanding as Tess. Not only that Isabel would get pissed if she found out he was going to tell Tess this information but, not her. "Well, Max? you going to tell us"? Isabel said. Max knew he couldn't get out of this situation so, he said "Liz told Maria. She didn't believe her though". "What"! Isabel exploded. "I knew she would do something like that. You can't trust humans" Tess commented. "Max, you were going to tell Tess this but, not me or Michael"? Isabel questioned. Max looked away. He couldn't look at Isabel face at this moment. 

"Kids, I'm home" Diane said walking into the room. "Oh, Izzy, Tess, you look beautiful". "Thank you, Mrs. Evans" Tess said. "I just wanted to tell you I'm home. If you need anything I'll be downstairs" Mrs. Evans said. "Ok, mom" both Max and Isabel said in unison.

Once Diane left the room, Isabel gave Max a cold look. "We have to figure out what we're going to do. We should to get Michael and plan out what we're going to do about Liz, Maria, and Valenti" Isabel said. "Fine but, I don't think Maria is a problem or the Sheriff" Max commented. "We should talk about it just to be safe" Tess said.

Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess were sitting under the bleachers of their high school football field. No one was around so, it would be easy for them to talk. "So, Liz told Maria that we're aliens" Michael said. "Yea, but, Maria didn't believe her" Max answered. "Great now we don't just have Valenti to worry about, now we have Liz telling everyone we're aliens" Michael said. He knew saving Liz was a big mistake but, Max didn't listen. "I think we should just kill Valenti and Liz" Isabel suggested. "We can't kill Valenti. If he's found dead there's going to be some type of investigation and then they'll probably find out it was us" Tess said. Everyone looked at Max. Hopefully he'd know what to do. "We're not going to kill anyone. We're going to hide like we have for the past 10 years. We're going to act normal" Max ordered. "Great plan, Max" Isabel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Maxwell, we can't hide anymore. Valenti knows something isn't right. Liz is telling her friends about us. Who knows what will happen if someone does believe her one day" Michael said. He couldn't stand it when Max would passively watch and not take any kind of action.

Max was silent he couldn't think of anything else to do besides hiding from everyone. "I'll talk to Liz. I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone" Max reassured. "Yea, like she'll listen to you" Isabel said before walking away. She couldn't take Max at this moment. Even if he did talk to Liz, that doesn't mean she'd actually listen. Last time he told her to keep her mouth shut, she still told Maria.

As Isabel was turning the corner she started to hear footsteps behind her. Isabel's heart starting racing, and her body was shaking from nerves. Isabel was too afraid to turn around so, she started walking faster. She hoped whoever was following her would stop. The footsteps were getting louder and faster. All these thoughts started entering Isabel's mind. What if it was an FBI agent behind her? What if they were going to take her away? What if it was the Sheriff?

Isabel turned the corner and came face to face with a man. He was tall, thin, and balding. Isbael almost screamed but, the man put his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, Isabel. I won't hurt you" the man said before releasing his hand from her mouth. "How did you know my name? Isabel asked harshly. The man smirked. "I know everything about you. I know who you, Michael, Tess and Max are". Isabel looked at the man. Who was he? "My name is Nasedo. Bring the other's to Pullman Ranch tomorrow after school. I'll answer all your questions". Before Isabel could ask anything, the man ran down the alley. Isabel wasn't sure if she should tell the other's what happened. It could be some sort of trap.

While Isabel was walking home she was debating whether or not to tell Max about Nasedo. Isabel finally decided she would tell Max about him. Even though he was kinda creepy, he did get her attention of what he had to say. Isabel walked into her house. Luckily her parents were sleeping so, she wouldn't get into for coming home late. Isabel knocked on Max's door. She didn't even wait for him to answer. When she walked into his room, she noticed Tess and Michael were in the room. Michael was on the floor in the sleeping bag that they kept in Max's room. He looked like he had been in a fight. Most likely with Hank. Tess was sharing the bed with Max. He had his arms around her. Tess looked like she had been crying and her eyes was black and blue. Max would probably heal it for her in the morning. 

Tess would always spend the night in Max's room. Whenever she was scared of something, or if Hank had hit her. She would always go to Max and he would comfort her. There was always this special bond between them. Ever since they came out of the pod. Michael would sleep over too but, not as much as Tess.

Isabel walked over to Max and whispered "Max, wake up. I need to tell you something". Max opened his eyes. "What is it, Iz"? Max slowly got out of his bed, trying not to wake Tess up. "I was walking home and some guy named Nasedo told me to bring you, Tess and Michael to Pullman Ranch tomorrow. He said he knew what we were and somehow he knew my name. I think we should go and see what he has to say" Isabel said. Max just looked at her for a moment. He was too tired to think. "Well, are we going to meet him"? Isabel asked. "I don't know. What if it's some kind of set up"? Max asked. "What if it's not? What if he's from our planet? I think we should go. If he's not there we'll leave and if he is we should talk to him. We can finally get some answers " Isabel said with a smile spreading across her face. "Fine, we'll go and meet him" Max agreed.

Isabel gave Max a hug. There was some part of her that always wanted to know about her alien side just like Michael and Tess wanted to know about it. She was close to her human parents but, she always wanted more than that. Max however seemed scared by his alien side. He wanted to hide from it. He liked being normal but, no matter what they'd never be that.


	5. Chapter 5

After school Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were driving out to Pullman Ranch. When Max told Michael and Tess what happened to Isabel they got so excited. Max didn't want to raise his hopes. It could still be some kind of trap.

Max pulled into Pullman Ranch. It was a large field with rocks all around it. Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess searched for the man but, there was no sign of anyone. "Ok, let's go" Max said starting up the jeep. "No, let's wait for him" Tess said. She didn't want to leave when they were so close to finding someone from their past. "You're late" a voice said. Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel turned around to face Nasedo, who was standing behind them. In his hand was a book with a strange symbol on it. "Who are you" Max demanded. Nasedo smirked. "I told Isabel last night. My name is Nasedo. I have many things to tell you"

Nasedo walked away. Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel weren't sure if they should follow or not. Michael ran after Nasedo and the other's followed. Nasedo walked up a bunch of rocks. When he got to the top he waved his hand over a rock revealing a silver hand print. Nasedo placed his hand on the hand print he had made. Once he did that a door opened up. Inside was a cave.

Everyone walked inside. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess looked around. To their surprise they saw the pods they came out of. Michael started thinking back to when he came out of the pod. He wanted to leave but, something was holding him back. Not very long after he was born Isabel came out. When Max came out of his pod Michael wanted to leave again. Max told him they had to wait for Tess. He said they couldn't leave without her. After a day or two Tess came out and they left. 

Michael looked at Nasedo. He still wasn't sure who he was. "When your pods were sent to Earth I was sent to protect you. When I came to get you, all of you had left. I spent 10 years searching for you. When Liz Parker got shot and Max healed her I knew I found what I was looking for" Nasedo explained. Nasesdo handed Max the book he was holding. Max opened the book. Inside was a strange writing and pictures. In one picture Michael and Isabel were together. They looked the same way. In the other picture was him and Tess. "What do these pictures mean"? Max asked. "There's a lot to tell you. Over time you'll find out everything" Nasedo said. "I want to know what the pictures mean" Max demanded. After a long sigh Nasedo said "You and Tess are destined to be together". Max looked at Tess. He didn't know how to react to what Nasedo just told them. "Michael and Isabel are also destined to be together. Before your pods were sent down to Earth, there was a war. Max, you were a king, Tess was your wife. Isabel was you sister, and Michael was a warrior and her fiancé'. A man named Kavar wanted power so, he and a man named Nicholas killed you". Nasedo paused to take a quick glance at Isabel. "All of you were recreated and sent down to Earth. That's all I'll tell you for now. You're not ready to know the rest".

Max took another look at the book. Everything Nasedo just said was unbelievable. How could he be a King and Tess his wife? Max didn't know what to do or say so, he stared at the book. In one picture him and Tess were standing next to each other. Tess was carrying and child. "I'll leave you all to look at the book. Tomorrow before school come back here. I'll explain more to you". Nasedo said before walking out of the pod chamber. Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel looked at each other. "Maybe we should go home and look at the book" Max suggested. Tess, Isabel, and Michael agreed and followed Max out of the chamber.

Max was in his room with Tess. They decided to look over the book together. Michael and Isabel were in her room talking. Max flipped through the book. On each page there was either a picture of him and Tess or Michael and Iz. Max felt awkward being near Tess. It was like he didn't even know her anymore. He felt like she was someone he just met. "Max, there's something I need to tell you" Tess said. Max looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "This is hard to tell you. I never told anyone this but, I love you, Max. I loved you ever since I came out of my pod". Tess felt relieved that she finally admitted it to him. She hoped he felt the same way. Max looked at her for a second searching for the right thing to say but, all he could think of was "Oh". Tess's eyes filled with tears. She just told Max this huge thing and all he could say was "oh". Tess felt like she was being rejected. Max looked back at the book. He couldn't look at Tess. She looked so hurt. Max didn't know what to say. He didn't know what his exact feelings for Tess were. "We should go talk to Michael and Isabel" Max said before leaving his room. Tess sat on the bed for a moment. Her heart felt like it was just taken out and stomped on. Why did she even admit her feelings to him? It's not like he would feel the same way. Tess slowly got up from the bed and walked out.

Max opened the door to Isabel's room. The moment he and Tess entered they saw Michael and Isabel kissing. Max cleared his throat. It was weird seeing his sister and his best friend kissing. Isabel and Michael pulled apart. Isabel's face turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry to disturb you" Tess said. "Um...Isabel and I decided to give destiny a try" Michael announced. "That's great" Max and Tess said in unison. Tess was so happy for Isabel and Michael. There was always something special between them. Another part of her was a bit jealous. Why did they decide to get together but, Max didn't want to? Tess thought it was because of Liz and his feelings for her. If Max never saw Liz then maybe she would have a chance with him.

Mrs. Evans walked into Isabel's room. "Max, the sheriff is downstairs. He wants to talk with you". Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael looked at each other. What could he possibly want? "Max, are you in some kind of trouble"? Diane asked. "No, mom, it's probably about the shooting at the Crashdown. I'm sure it's nothing" Max reassured. "Well, come down right now. I don't want to keep the Sheriff waiting". Once Mrs. Evans left the room Isabel asked "What do you think he wants"? "I don't know".

Max left Isabel's room and walked downstairs. As soon as the Sheriff saw Max a smirk spread across his face. "Max, I have something to show you. I'd appreciate it if you'd come down to the station and look at it" Valenti said. Max shook his head in agreement. He didn't wan to seem nervous or guilty of anything.

Throughout the car ride Max wondered what the Sheriff had to show him. His curiosity ran wild but, he didn't want to ask any questions. Max was in Valenti's office. Jim was going through a bunch of files. He pulled out a thick folder from a draw and placed it on the desk. Jim opened up the folder revealing a photo. Max looked at it. The picture was of a man. He was dead and on his chest was a silver hand print. Max didn't know what the point of showing him this picture was. Jim looked at Max, waiting for him to say something. "Doesn't this mean something to you, Mr. Evans "? Jim asked. "No" Max answered. Valenti banged on the desk. "Don't lie to me, Mr. Evans. I have witnesses that saw you bring Liz Parker back to life. Yesterday a man walked into the station and said he saw a silver hand print on her stomach"! Valenti screamed. Max didn't say one word. He kept on thinking how the man saw Liz's stomach. Did she show it to him? Did he see it by accident? Max was even getting a little jealous at the thought of another guy seeing Liz's stomach. Max shook off the thought and went back to Valenti. Maybe he was just lying to make him tell the truth. "Sheriff, why do you keep going after me? I told you what happened. The gun went off and I ran out" Max explained. "Fine, Mr. Evans. If that's what you say happened than you can leave" Valenti said. 

Max got up from his chair and left Valenti's office. He was relieved to get out of there. Max decided to tell Nasedo that the Sheriff was starting to become a problem. Hopefully he'd know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were in the pod chamber waiting for Nasedo to arrive. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Tess was so tired she couldn't stop yawning. Michael barged into her room in the middle of the night and woken her up. He said that Max wanted them to meet in the pod chamber before school so, he could talk to them and Nasedo about something dealing with the sheriff.

Max was fixated on the alien book. He kept on looking at pictures of him, Tess, and the baby. Max was thinking about following destiny like Michael and Isabel were but, he couldn't stop thinking about Liz. He always thought after healing her they'd be together. That didn't seem like it would happen though. 

Nasedo walked into the pod chamber grabbing everyone's attention. Max put the book down and began to speak. "Yesterday the sheriff showed me a picture. There was a man in it and he was dead. There was a silver hand print on his chest. Do you know what it's from"? "Of coarse not" Nasedo answered. "Well, the sheriff is getting too close to the truth. I don't know what to do about him" Max said. He was disappointed in himself for not knowing what to do about Valenti. He was suppose to be the leader yet, he was asking Nasedo for advice. "I'll take care of the sheriff. You won't have to worry about him" Nasedo said. "What is that suppose to mean"? Isabel asked. Nasedo gave Isabel a cold glare. He didn't like to be questioned. Especially by her. "I will take care of the Sheriff. I will make sure he doesn't find out the truth about you". Nasedo didn't want to tell Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess exactly what he was going to do. He knew they'd disapprove of it. "But, how? How will you make sure he won't find out about us?" Max was curious to know what Nasedo was going to do. Nasedo smirked " I'll talk to the sheriff. I have my ways in dealing with humans. None of you will have to worry" Nasedo assured them. 

Max wasn't satisfied with Nasedo's answer but, he didn't feel like arguing. Max didn't trust Nasedo. They didn't know him that well and they had no idea what his methods of surviving were. He was their protector though so, however he'd get the sheriff to stop asking questions must be the right way. "You should go to school now. You wouldn't want to give the Sheriff a reason for bringing you into the station" Nasedo said. Max looked at Nasedo. School didn't start for a few hours. There was something about Nasedo. Something that made him untrustworthy.

Max still had questions he wanted to ask. There was still so many things he wanted to find out. Before he could ask Nasedo anything else he ran out of the chamber. He didn't even bother to tell them the next time he'd see them.

Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael were in the quad for lunch. Tess had to be subjected to Michael and Isabel calling each other pet names such as honey, sweetie, and any other name you could think of. Tess took a quick glance at Max, who like always was starring at Liz. Tess looked back at Michael and Isabel. Michael was kissing Isabel's cheek and holding her in his arms. Tess sighed, hoping they would notice how uncomfortable she was. Unfortunately they seemed to be in their own little world. Tess sighed louder but, they were sill oblivious. Tess couldn't take it anymore. Once part of the table was starring at Liz and the other part was making out. "If you're going to do that can you at least go in the Eraser Room" Tess spoke up. Michael and Isabel looked at her. "What's wrong with you, Tess"? Isabel asked. "It's sickening having to look at you and Michael" Tess answered. "Max, are you annoyed by it"? Isabel asked. "What"? Max turned his attention away from Liz which surprised Tess. "It doesn't bother Max, How come it bothers you"? Michael asked. "Max is too busy looking at Liz to notice what's going on" Tess answered. No one said anything to Tess's comment, Michael and Isabel went back to kissing. Eventually Tess left the table. If they were going to do that for the rest of the year she'd just skip lunch.

Max watched as Tess left the table. He'd been thinking about her more than usual. He'd been thinking about what it would be like to kiss her but, he still didn't know what to do. Max looked at Michael and Isabel. He was glad that they were happy together but, Tess was right. It was sickening having to watch them together.

It was late at night and Valenti was in his office. He was looking at the picture he had shown Max the other day and witnesses reports of the Crashdown shooting. Soon he'd find out the truth about Max Evans. Valenti heard a noise. It sounded like something fell. He looked up but, figured it was nothing. There was always strange noises being made at night in the police station. Jim went back to reading the reports. A few seconds later another noise was made. It was louder and sounded closer. Jim's heart started beating faster. He grabbed his gun and walked out of his office. "Hanson"! he shouted. No one seemed to be around. Jim turned around to walk back into his office. As soon as his body was fully turned a man appeared in front of him. He was tall, thin, and balding. He looked about 40 something. "Who the hell are you"? Jim questioned. The man placed his hand on top of Valenti's chest. A bright light filled the room. Jim tried to scream but, he couldn't. It felt like all his energy was taken away.

Once the light dimmed Nasedo looked at the floor. The sheriff was dead. Nasedo could take his place now and Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel didn't have to worry about being exposed. Nasedo picked up the Sheriff's feet and dragged him out to his car. He had to get rid of the body before anyone saw. If it wasn't for the silver hand print on Jim's chest they'd be invisible. Nasedo didn't worry though. If anyone came he could just kill them too.

Nasedo drove out to Buckily Point. No one ever went there so, it would be a perfect place to dispose of the body. Nasedo used his powers to dig a hole. Nasedo dumped Jim's body in the hole and closed it up. After Nasedo got all his energy back from the work he'd just done, he shapeshifted into the Sheriff's form. Nasedo smiled, proud of what he just did. He was Sheriff now and could do whatever he pleased.

Tess was laying on her bed. She wasn't tired or anything but, as usual Hank was getting drunk and she didn't like being around him when he drank. Tess heard a knock on her window. She looked to see who was outside. Tess rolled her eyes at the sight of Max. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Max knocked again. Tess debated whether or not to let him in or leave him outside. Max knocked again. 'Why couldn't he just go away'? Tess thought. She put the pillow over her ears. Maybe if he thought she was asleep he'd go away. Max knocked once again. Tess got up and opened her window. Max looked at her with those brown eyes that would always make her melt. "Can I talk to you"? Max asked. Tess shrugged at walked over to her bed. 

Max climbed into Tess's room and sat besides her. He didn't say anything for a moment. "What is it, Max"? Tess was getting bored by just sitting in silence. Her voice was cold and harsh. Max was surprised to hear that tone in Tess's voice. "You seem angry" Max said. Tess laughed slightly. "Now why would I be angry" she asked sarcastically. "Why are you mad, Tess"? Tess looked at Max like he was the dumbest person in the world. Was he really that clueless? "You want to know why I'm mad, Max. We find out we're destined to be together, I tell you I loved you which, by the way was very hard for me to do cause I never told anyone how I felt about you, and all you can say is 'Oh'! What kind of answer is that"? Tess said all in one breath. Max looked at Tess. He was afraid of speaking. He didn't want to make her more upset than she already was.

After a moment of silence Max opened his mouth. "I'm sorry, Tess about the way I answered you. I wasn't sure what to say. I just found out all this information and then you told me you loved me. It was a lot to deal with". Max moved closer to Tess. He'd been thinking about what he was going to do and say while walking around the town. Max placed his hand on Tess's cheek. She looked at bit confused and scared. Max looked into Tess's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. More beautiful than Liz's. Max was ready to take the next step with Tess. He knew what he was about to do would change everything but, he was ready to let her in.

Max leaned in and kissed Tess. Slowly the pulled apart. A tear fell down her cheek. This was a moment she'd been thinking about ever since she was a little girl. Max wiped Tess's tear away and gave a small smile. Max kissed Tess once again. This time the kiss was more passionate. Things started becoming serious. Max and Tess laid down on her bed. Their breathing got heavier and they began exploring each other's bodies. Tess hoped Hank wouldn't hear. He would literally kill her if he saw what they were doing.

The door slammed open causing Tess and Max to pull apart. Michael was in the doorway with a half surprised half disgusted look on his face. "Sorry if I'm interrupting" Michael said. "What do you want"? Tess asked fixing her hair and clothes. He just had to come in and ruin everything. "Hank wants you to throw out the garbage" Michael said. Tess rolled her eyes. Hank always wanted her to do something. Tess looked at Max. She didn't want him to leave especially since things were getting good. "I'll see you tomorrow". Max gave Tess a quick kiss before leaving. 

Once Max was gone Michael commented "If you're going to do that in school than you better go in the Eraser Room". Tess grabbed her pillow and threw it at Michael. Unfortunately he ducked and her aim was horrible. Michael laughed at the way Tess threw.

While Tess was throwing the garbage away she noticed a figure starring at her. She looked more carefully, trying to make out who it was. Tess threw the garbage aside and ran into the trailer. "Michael! get out here". Michael walked out of the trailer. "What is it"? he asked. "Look straight ahead. Do you see him"? Tess pointed her finger straight ahead into the distance. "Who"? Michael questioned. "The sheriff. He was just here starring at me" Tess answered. Michael examined the area but, no one seemed to be around. "You're imagining things, Tess. Just throw out the trash and get back inside before Hank does something". Michael walked back inside the trailer leaving Tess alone and scared. She looked around some more but, Valenti was gone. Michael may have not seen him but, the sheriff was there. Why was he starring at her though?


	7. Chapter 7

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were at the Crashdown after school. Tess was so happy about last night. She couldn't fall asleep and throughout the day she had a huge smile on her face. Earlier Isabel had asked why she was so happy. Tess didn't answer though. She continued to smile. Tess also thought about the Sheriff and how he creeped her out. She figured she should tell Max that he was watching her last night but, she didn't want to worry him. Maybe Michael was right. It could've been her imagination. "So, Tess, did you tell Max and Isabel what you saw last night" Michael said. It was like he read her mind. "Tell us what"? Max asked. "Tess thinks she saw the sheriff watching her last night. When she called me outside he was gone" Michael explained. "Why didn't you tell me the sheriff was watching you"? Max asked. Tess didn't feel like answering. Max always wanted to be careful and know everything. Tess sighed "I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't important. When you left last night I took out the garbage and he was looking at me. When Michael came out he didn't see him so, I figured he really wasn't there. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me" Tess explained. Michael had a feeling she was lying but, didn't want to start any trouble. "Tess..." Max began but, was cut off. "Shut up. Valenti is walking over here" Isabel informed. Valenti walked over to the booth that Max, Michael, Iz, and Tess were sitting in. He looked at the with a grin on his face. Max starred at Valenti. It was scary seeing a smile on his face. "I have something to talk to all of you about. Please come with me". Valenti walked away from the booth. Max, Michael, Iz, and Tess were reluctant to follow. They didn't think it was safe to go anywhere with Valenti. He could be delivering them to government agents for all they knew. Jim walked back to the table. He realized they weren't following him. "Are you coming"? he asked. Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael left the Crashdown. Tess thought about using her mindwarping abilities to escape but, even if it worked, Valenti would probably still get them to go wherever he was taken them. Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess got into the car and drove off.

The car was so small that they had to squeeze into the back seat. Not to mention the car smelt minty. Almost like tic-tacs. As they were driving through Roswell Tess noticed that the Sheriff was looking at her in the rear view mirror. He would give her a little grin every so often. Tess wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or if he was on something. All she knew was the way he looked at her made her sick. Maybe she could get him fired for what he was doing.

After a couple of minutes the houses and stores disappeared. Valenti was taken them into the desert. Tess tried not to seem nervous or scared. Inside though her heart was beaten so fast. Where could he possibly be taken them?

Isabel was giving a cold stare to Valenti. Something wasn't right about him. He seemed different. Every now and then she would notice him looking in the mirror and grinning at Tess. Sometimes he would look at her but, not in the same way. When he looked at her he wouldn't smile. He'd look at her like he wanted her dead.

Michael kept moving around. He couldn't take being sandwiched between Max and Tess. The Roswell PD needed a bigger budget so, they could get larger cars. The only good thing about the ride was the smell of minty tic-tacs. It was actually starting to make him hungry.

Max glanced at Isabel. She was starring at Valenti. she didn't look scared or anything. Michael looked normal. He didn't look worried one bit. Max took a quick look at Tess. She was starring out the window so, he couldn't see the expression on her face. Was he the only one who was worried? Valenti hadn't said one word throughout the whole ride. He just drove through the desert. Sometimes he'd look in the mirror with a goofy grin on his face. Just as Max was about to ask where he was taken them, Jim drove into a field with rocks all around it. The bad thing was it was Pullman Ranch where the pods were hidden.

Tess's heart felt like it was about to stop. How did Valenti find Pullman Ranch? Did he know their pods were there? Did he know what they were? She had so many questions. "Um...Sheriff, why are we here"? Max asked. He was trying to act like he'd never seen Pullman Ranch before in his life. Jim got out of the car and opened the door so, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess could get out. "There's something I have to do but, I can't do it here. It's too dangerous". Jim walked away from them. Max walked after him while Michael, Tess, and Iz followed him. None of them were exactly sure why Valenti took them to Pullman Ranch. They didn't even want to find out why he took them. They were too scared to do anything.

Jim walked up a hill of rocks, stopping in front of the chamber door. Isabel was so scared. He not only knew they were aliens, but now he also knew where their pods were. Jim waved his hand over the rock causing a silver hand print to appear. At this moment Max was more confused than scared. "You're not the Sheriff are you"? Michael asked. Valenti smiled. He was happy someone finally catched on. "No, I'm not. If we go inside I can show you who I really am". Valenti placed his hand on top of the silver hand print making the door open. 

Once everyone was inside and they had closed the door, Jim held out his hand. A bright light filled the room. Everyone had to turn away. After a few seconds the light faded. Standing in front of them was Nasedo with a grin spreading across his face. "Why were you impersonating the Sheriff? What happened to Valenti? Do you have any idea how scared I was that you had found out our secret"! Tess screamed at Nasedo. Max pulled Tess closer to him, trying to calm her down. "Those are some questions I'd like answered" Isabel said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry I scared you all. There's a lot of things I have to explain to you. I killed the Sheriff and I've decided to take his place" Nasedo admitted. He didn't even care that there was a loss of life. "What do you mean you killed the Sheriff? Why did you kill him"? Max asked. "I had to kill him. If I didn't he would've found out the truth about all of you. I couldn't let that happen" Nasedo explained. Max still didn't like how he killed Valenti. There could've been other alternatives. "I was sent down to protect you. The sheriff threatened your lives. Max, sometimes killing is the right thing to do". Nasedo tried to justify his action but, Max knew it was still wrong.

Max didn't say anything. What was he suppose to do? Valenti was dead and nothing could change that.  
"Why did you come to my home last night"? Tess asked. Her voice was demanding. "I was making sure you were alright. I'm sorry I didn't change out of the Sheriff's form. Next time I'll be in this form" Nasedo assured. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to watch over me" Tess said. Nasedo nodded. Just because she didn't want to be watched didn't mean he'd listen. "Next time you want to do something ask me. I'm the leader and nothing is done without my permission". Max tried to sound as forceful as possible. He wanted to make sure Nasedo understood everything he said. "As you wish".

Max and Tess were in the Evans's house. They had just come back from the pod chamber. Max's parent's were home so, he and Tess decided to go up stairs in his room so, they could have some privacy. 

"I don't like Nasedo. He shouldn't have killed the sheriff" Tess commented. Max looked at Tess. He didn't like Nasedo either but, it wasn't like they could get rid of him. "Tess, I know it was wrong for him to kill Valenti but, he had a good reason for doing it" Max said. Tess shrugged. "I know. He's weird though. Did you see the way he was smiling at me"? Tess asked. Max nodded. It was easy to see Nasedo smiling at her. The whole time he was driving that seemed like the only thing he was doing. Nasedo probably paid more attention to Tess than how he was driving. "It was strange how he was looking at you" Max admitted.

Tess thought about Nasedo. The way he looked scared her. His smiled was evil too. At least in her opinion. Tess wondered what would've happened if he raised them. What would she be like? Tess shuddered at all these thoughts entering her mind. She needed to change the subject.

"So, you know that dance that's coming up"? "Yea" Max answered. He was a little scared where this conversation was going. He still had to get use to the fact that he and Tess were a couple. "Well, we're going together right? I already picked out a dress and everything" Tess explained. Max smiled and said "Of coarse we're going". Tess was relieved . Even though she and Max were together now there was still some part of her that thought he stilled loved Liz. She couldn't help but, ask that question. "Max, do you still love Liz". After asking it she felt stupid but, most of all nervous about his answer.

Max looked at Tess. He didn't know what to answer so, he gave her a kiss, as if that would make her feel better. It did the opposite though. It made her feel more nervous. Why couldn't Max just say "No"? Even if it was a lie it was better than not answering at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabel searched frantically through all her clothes. The dance was tonight and she still didn't have anything to wear. It was out of character for her not to have an outfit picked out at least a week in advance but, with everything that was happening she really couldn't focus her attention on clothes. Isabel opened her closet. She searched through skirts, dresses, shirts, pants, but nothing was right. Isabel wanted to wear something that would be sexy, something that would please Michael. Finally, she found a dress that was hidden behind all her other clothes. Isabel pulled out the dress. She didn't even remember buying it. The dress was black, with spaghetti straps. It came just above the knee. Isabel smiled, the dress was perfect for the dance. There was a knock on Isabel's door. "Izzy, it's your mother. I just wanted to tell you that Michael and Tess are here" Diane said from outside the room. "Ok, I'll be right down". 

Michael, Tess, and Max were waiting in the living room for Isabel. Tess was wearing a grayish blue dress. She loved how it brought out her eyes. Hopefully Max would love it too. After a few minutes Isabel came down and they all left.

Liz, Maria, and Alex were at the dance. Liz decided that tonight she would tell Max that she had feelings for him. She knew Max liked her so, it wasn't like she would be turned down. Maybe their relationship would actually work out. Maybe they'd even get married one day. Liz knew it was silly thinking so far ahead but, whenever she thought of Max her mind would go to all these different places.

Liz spotted Max walking in the entrance. She noticed that he was holding Tess's hand. Liz was confused. Max never even mentioned liking Tess. Liz thought about it some more and came to the conclusion that Max and Tess came to the dance as friends. Besides, Max loved her and nothing would change that. Liz walked over to where Max was sitting. She was very nervous. Everything would be okay though once he knew. "Um, Max, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we go someplace"? Liz asked. Tess looked at Max as if she didn't want him to leave. "I'll be right back". Max gave Tess a kiss. Liz stood there confused. She was trying to convince herself that it was a type of kiss you'd give a friend. Even if Max did kiss Tess she wouldn't let that stop her from telling him how she felt.

Max and Liz walked outside. She had a speech planned out but, her mind couldn't let go of Max kissing Tess. "Why did you kiss Tess"? Liz asked. She sounded like he wasn't allowed to kiss someone else, like he was only allowed to drool over her. Max didn't think he had to explain to Liz why he kissed Tess. Especially since they were never together. "You're with Tess aren't you. Why are you with her"? Liz questioned. She sounded disgusted. "It's a long story" Max said. "I'd like to hear it". Liz crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. She wouldn't let Max go anywhere until he explained his reason for being with Tess. Max sighed. " Well, this guy named Nasedo, he's our protector, he found us a couple of days ago and told us that me and Tess are destined to be together" Max explained. Liz nodded her head. "Are you just with Tess because you're suppose to be with her or do you really love her"? Liz asked. Max thought about it for a moment. He never bothered to ask himself that question. He did have some type of feelings for her that he was never able to explain. He never wanted to admit he loved her. Liz was standing there, waiting for an answer. "Max, do you love Tess"? she asked again. She didn't like how it was taken him so long to answer. That couldn't be a good sign. "Yes, I guess I always loved her. Ever since I came out of the pod. I just ignored my feelings for her cause I didn't understand why I felt something for her" Max explained. Liz got teary eyed. She felt like she was being rejected. She couldn't take it. "I had nothing important to tell you, Max. You should go back inside. You don't want to keep Tess waiting" Liz said. 

Max didn't say anything to Liz. He went back inside to be with Tess. Liz couldn't stand the thought that she wasn't special to Max anymore. That he didn't care about her. Instead Tess was the special one. The one Max loved and always would love. How could it be possible that Max didn't care about her anymore? Liz walked back inside. She watched as Max and Tess were dancing. Their bodies were so close together it made her want to puke. Liz watched as Max whispered something into Tess's ear, causing her to giggle. Liz was infuriated by Max. She felt like making him suffer. The past few days she had fallen in love with him and now he tells her he's with Tess. Just then Liz got an idea. She didn't care what the outcome of it was, as long as it made Max suffer.

Liz walked up on the stage. The music stopped playing and everyone turned their attention to her. At least they made her feel special unlike Max. Liz took a deep breathe and began to speak. "Most of you may have heard the rumors that I was shot and brought back to life. Well, all those rumors are true". Nasedo walked towards Liz. He had to get rid of her fast. He would not allow her to expose Max. Tess saw Nasedo walking towards the stage. She knew he'd kill Liz just like he killed the Sheriff. She couldn't let that happen. If anyone witnessed Nasedo killing someone everything would be worse than it already was.

Tess closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't know what she was doing, or what she was trying to do. Suddenly she entered everyone's memory. It's was like something unfamiliar was taken hold of her. First Tess erased the memory of everyone besides Liz. She made them forget the rumors they heard, and she made them forget what Liz was telling them. Next she erased Liz's memory. Her memory of what she was going to say, all the things Max told Liz about himself, Michael, Isabel, and her. Last she erased Liz's memory of getting shot and healed. Tess replaced the original memory with one of a normal day at work.

When Tess opened her eyes Liz was on stage. She was standing there not having a clue what she was doing. Everyone else was looking at Liz waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry. I forgot what I was going to say". Liz ran of the stage in embarrassment. "What did you do"? Max asked. "I made her forget everything. She doesn't remember being healed by you" Tess answered. Max gave Tess a kiss. He was thankful that she just saved all of them from being exposed.

Nasedo watched as Max and Tess danced. They were smiling, laughing, and hugging each other. In his opinion they were acting childish. Nasedo thought about what Tess did to Liz and smiled. Even though he would've gotten much pleasure out of killing Liz it was better that Tess erased her memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, and Nasedo were at the pod chamber. Nasedo told them that after school he wanted to talk with them. He said there was important information he needed to tell them. Max had a typical day at school. In biology, which he had with Liz she acted the way she always did towards him before getting shot. As usual she didn't notice him. The only thing she spoke to him about was handing her a plant slide. Max was a little upset that she couldn't be trusted with the secret and Tess had to erase her memory. Still, if it was between talking to him about plant slides or exposing him he rather have the first choice.

Max realized that he just tuned out everything Nasedo was saying. Everyone was looking at him. "Um, what were you saying"? Max asked. Nasedo sighed as if he was disappointed in Max. "I was telling everyone about your past lives. Since you seemed to be thinking of something else, I'll repeat myself. On our planet there is a war. The man I told you about, Kavar gained power and took over your throne. When you were sent here, he sent his second in command, Nicholas, and a group of his followers, the skins. They were sent down to kill you". Nasedo paused so, Max would be able to understand everything. Max's face was expressionless. Isabel looked scared about what the future would bring, Tess was interested in what Nasedo was saying, and Michael looked like he was ready for war. "When you were sent down here it was intended for me to raise you, get you ready to battle the skins, and ultimately we'd all return home. There's something else I need to show you"

Nasedo walked over to the pods. He placed his hand over them. The pods suddenly moved out of the way revealing double doors. When Nasedo walked up to them, the doors opened. Inside was another room. In the middle was some type of object. It was coned shaped and looked like metal. Nasedo walked inside the room, followed by Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel.

"This is the granolith. Once Nicholas, and the skins are killed it will return us home. You'll kill Kavar and rule like it was planned. There's just one more thing I need to tell you. Before you were killed, Tess you were pregnant. It was intended for you to return home pregnant with the heir" Nasedo explained. Tess and Max exchanged looks. Tess didn't mind having Max's child one day but, she was still so young. She was just a child herself. She didn't want to rush things with Max. She felt if she were to become pregnant it would push him away. It sounded silly but, that's how she truly felt. "I don't plan on having a child anytime soon" Tess challenged. That's one thing Nasedo didn't like about her. How she answered back to him. If he had raised her she'd be too scared to answer back. "Well, I'm not exactly sure when we're going home so, you have time to get pregnant" Nasedo answered. Tess didn't respond to Nasedo's comment.

-

-

-

Nasedo was in an abandoned warehouse. He was waiting to report back to him, Kavar's second in command. He wouldn't be happy at all about his efforts to make Tess go along with the deal. The deal which he made 40 years ago. Nasedo thought "If only I had raised Tess. If she was there waiting when I went to pick them up. She would've gone along with the deal". Nasedo heard footsteps down the hall. They were getting louder by the second.

Nicholas walked down the hall with his usual grin. Who would ever think a boy who looked only 13 was so evil. "Nasedo, it's been along time. Forty years to be exact. How's out deal coming along"? Nicholas asked. "I have good and bad news" Nasedo answered. Nicholas's grin disappeared. Already he was unhappy. "What's the good news"? Nicholas questioned. "The good news is I found the Royal Four". Nicholas smiled again. "We're you able to tell Ava the deal? Is she going to go along with it"? Nicholas was anxious to heat Nasedo's answer. "That's the bad news. I went to her one night to tell her about the deal. She was with Rath and I was unable to speak with her". Nasedo was disappointed in himself. This was the first time he was unable to follow through with something. "I don't think she's too fond of me" Nasedo commented. Nicholas laughed. "Now why would anyone not be fond of you" he said sarcastically. "Maybe if you tell her the deal she'll go along with it" Nicholas suggested. "I doubt that. She's too in love with Max..." "Max"? Nicholas cut Nasedo off. "That's Zan's name. She's too in love with him and she'd never go against Michael and Isabel. They're like a family. It's sickening how much they get along. Even if she were to get pregnant she'd never give up her child" Nasedo explained.

Nicholas was silent for a moment. He starred at Nasedo with an evil glare. "Well, since you are telling me this deal will not work, we're going to have to kill them. They all would've died anyway if the deal had worked so, why not just kill them while they're on Earth". Nasedo nodded his head in agreement. "Excellent idea" he complimented. Nasedo usually didn't compliment anyone but, Nicholas's plan deserved one. "I'll bring the Royal Four here tomorrow. They'll never expect anything" Nasedo said. "I'll be here". Nicholas and Nasedo shook hands sealing their new deal.

Nasedo walked away from Nicholas. He would've liked it better if the other deal had worked. They would've died on Antar in front of all their loyal followers. Still, just the thought of the Royal Four dying made him happy. Zan couldn't lead anyway. Kavar was much better at it.

-

-

-

Nasedo was outside Max and Isabel's house. He was in the Sheriff's form so, if either of their parents were home he could come up with some story. Nasedo rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds Isabel opened the door and let him into the house. Michael was sitting in the living room, watching TV. "What is it, Nasedo"? Isabel asked. "Where's Max and Tess"? "They're upstairs, Is something wrong"? Michael asked walking over to Nasedo and Isabel. "No, nothing's wrong. There's something I want to show the four of you" Nasedo explained. "Go outside to my car and wait while I get Max and Tess" he instructed. Michael and Isabel followed his orders and left the house.

When Nasedo got to Max's room the door was closed. He could hear laughing from inside. Nasedo walked into Max's room. He saw Max and Tess wrestling over a TV remote. They were acting stupid in his opinion. "Stop fooling around there's something I want to show you" Nasedo said getting their attention. Tess pushed Max off of her and followed Nasedo out of the room.

As Nasedo was driving down the road he seemed nervous and scared. It was as if something was wrong. At least that's what Max thought. "What did you want to show us"? Michael asked. "There's an abandoned warehouse outside of Roswell. I wanted to take you there and teach you how to control your powers. Maybe even develop some new ones" Nasedo explained. For the rest of the ride everyone was silent. 

Nasedo stopped in front of a large building. There were bushes and trees all around. It was the type of place you'd go if you didn't want to be found. Nasedo walked into the building with Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess following closely behind. Once all of them entered the building they noticed a group of people who were unfamiliar to them. "Who are these people"? Michael asked. "Your enemies" Nasedo answered with a smirk. Nasedo walked over to the other side of the room, joining the group.

"Hello, Max, Michael, Tess, (pause) Isabel" a kid who looked about 13 greeted. "You probably don't remember me but, I remember you. As a matter of fact I killed you in your last life". "I don't understand. Why would you deliver us to our enemies"? Max asked. "There's something I never told you. After you were killed and sent down here with me, I was contacted by Kavar. He offered me a deal. He told me that if Ava would get pregnant with the heir to the throne, I'd get more power. I'd be more than a meaningless protector. He said once Ava got pregnant we could go home. He'd have you all killed and he'd raise your son as his own. I realized that Tess would never go along with the deal so, me and Nicholas came up with another one" Nasedo explained.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess realized what would happen if they stayed any longer. They ran towards the door but, Nicholas used his powers to lock the windows and doors. Everything turned black. It felt like time was being stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Tess began to come conscience of everything around her. The light was so bright her vision was blurry. When her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed Max, Michael, and Isabel tied up, and beaten. She was also tied up and, blood was dripping down her head. Even though Max, Michael, and Isabel were conscience she still knew they were alive.

Isabel started to move. "Iz" Tess called. Isabel weakly looked at Tess. "I'm going to try escaping...". "You really shouldn't try that, Ava. You don't know what I may do to the other's if you do" Nicholas said. "My name is Tess". Nicholas just shook his head. It was funny watching them. They use to be so powerful. No one stood a chance against them. Now, they were clueless teenagers.

Nicholas noticed Max and Michael start to wake up. "Oh, great. King Zan and his second are up" Nicholas said. "Why don't you just kill us. Now 's your perfect chance" Michael suggested. "I rather not kill you now. I get more fun out of watching you suffer" Nicholas responded. He clapped his hands startling all of them.

Nasedo and the group of skins came waking into the room. Ready to do whatever Nicholas ordered. "I'd like to give you a little history lesson on how you were killed. Vilandra, or, is it Isabel now. You were a slut. You were with practically everyone. You met Kavar and you helped him gain control. You're the one who got everyone killed" Nicholas explained. "I don't believe you" Isabel said. "I don't care that you don't believe me. I'm just telling you what happened. Now, who should I kill first. Nasedo, any suggestions"? Nicholas asked. "How about Max. He was the one to die first on out planet".

Nicholas walked up to Max and began to torture him. Max wasn't even screaming or trying to fight back. He stood there already lifeless. "Max"! Tess screamed. Nicholas was starting to infuriate her even more. Nicholas stopped and said "He's no fun. He's not even screaming". Nicholas walked over to Michael ready to do the same to him. Tess closed her eyes and concentrated. She refused to let any of them die.

Suddenly this new power came over her. This new type of energy. She thought she was going into a mindwarp but, it felt much bigger than that. When Tess opened her eyes, a ball of fire filled the room, engulfing everything in its path. When Tess let go of the energy she had created everything except Michael, Max, and Isabel disappeared. A feather- like material was floating around. "What happened"? Tess asked confused. "You saved us". Max walked over to Tess and embraced her. Michael and Isabel also hugged each other. They were all grateful that they were alive, and thankful that they had Tess.

Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess were in Max's room. They were talking about their future and what they planned to do. Even if Nasedo did turn out to be evil everything he told them was probably true. "So, did you hear the new Sheriff is Maria DeLuca's father" Michael commented. "Yea, but, he said he wasn't going to bother with any of Valenti's old cases" Max mentioned. "I feel bad for Kyle. He has no mom and now he has no dad. Who's he going to live with"? Tess asked. "I heard Amy DeLuca wanted to adopt him" Isabel said. Tess giggled. Maria and Kyle hated each other and now they would have to live together. "Are we going home"? Michael questioned. He'd been thinking about going home ever since he realized he wasn't from Earth. It wasn't like there was anything he'd miss. All he had was a drunk foster father that beat up on both him and Tess. "I think one day we'll go home. When we're ready to fight Kavar, and ultimately rule" Max said. "As long as we stay together we'll be fine. We'll be able to handle anything" Isabel added.

Tess and Max kissed each other, which made Isabel a little disgusted. "Okay, we're leaving you two alone". Isabel dragged Michael out of Max's room. When they were in her own room she couldn't help but, ask "Do you believe what Nicholas said, about me being Vilandra"? "No, but, if it is true it doesn't matter. You're Isabel now and you'd never betray us" Michael answered. Isabel was relieved that Michael didn't care. She'd been thinking about what Nicholas said but, now she felt so much better. Michael kissed Isabel. comforting her.

THE END


End file.
